blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts directory
Welcome to the Blood In Roses Wiki directory of transcripts. Here are links to all transcripts within our database. Stories without a transcript in our database have no link. Please note, there are certain rules and guidelines that MUST be followed before uploading a transcript to the directory. Thank you. If you would like to contribute to the wiki and work on a transcipt, please post (here). Directory Season 1 * Prologue * Alfred * Rupert * Jack * Daniel * Raymond * Humphrey * Dominik * Cedric * Spade Season 2 * Prologue * Edgar * Lionel * Gordon * Ioannis * Finn * Rogan * Michalis * Cecil * Gerard * Rosario * Zeohyr * Bridget * Bradley * Sascha * Shiki * Vance * Jay * Evan ** to be continued...? Season 3??? It is currently undetermined whether there will be a season 3 for this app, however a survey run by the company in early 2019 revealed, that the Blood In Roses game developers were considering it. Potential routes Here is our list of potential routes which their may be released in the upcoming future. They have yet to be confirmed. Some are of characters that fans have asked in main posts for, others have been highlighted in surveys run by the Blood In Roses team. * Beanhard * Noen * Kenneth * Matilda * Lois There is also the potential for possible sequels to some of the currently released routes. Rules and Regulations: * Transcripts may only be produced and uploaded to the wiki if they are of main routes, or of the prologues. This comes under the Fairuse law, however, due to regulations, we also acknowledge as a community that Blood In Roses+ is a functioning company. Therefore they also sell products to their audience. As the prologue and main stories are permanent features of the game, uploading transcripts for docummentation purpose does fall under Fair use and Copyright laws, however, event scripts are NOT allowed (even though they also can fall under the same laws.) * This has been decided by the wiki founders on account of Shall We Date?+ being a company and functioning business. Therefore, event transcripts are NOT a feature of this wiki. This has also been decided to encourage gamers and players to engage more with limited edition events. * Remember: Whilst our goal is to documment the game, it isn't our goal to hinder the business or development of the app, which docummenting the transcripts of limited edition stories, may lead to! * The following rules are procedure, as taken from the Wizardess Heart Wiki's Projects and Guidelines. *# Write as was written in game. But remember the MC rule above. *# Description of the scenery or important note are allowed but write separate from the official text, being inside dashes/straight lines.Projects & Guidelines- Wizardess Heart WikiThese rules have been taken from the Wizardess Heart wiki as the standard of that wiki is clear and concise to follow. The two admins of the Blood In Roses wiki are limited to their ability to run and maintain a wiki, and rely on affiliated wiki pages for help and guidance on layouts. However, the world of WIzardess Heart+ and the world of Blood In Roses are vastly different. That is however, not to undermine the hard work of our friends from the Wizardess Heart community. Special thanks to the hardworking members of the Wizardess Heart Wikia! Retrieved and noted::15/10/2019 Reference Category:Transcript